When turbine-powered aircraft land, the wheel brakes and the imposed aerodynamic drag loads (e.g., flaps, spoilers, etc.) of the aircraft may not be sufficient to achieve the desired stopping distance, therefore, most turbine-powered aircraft include thrust reversers. Turbine-powered aircraft typically include aircraft powered by turbofan engines, turbojet engines, or the like. Thrust reversers enhance the stopping power of these aircraft by redirecting the turbine engine exhaust airflow in order to generate reverse thrust. When stowed, the thrust reverser typically forms a portion of the engine nacelle and forward thrust nozzle. When deployed, the thrust reverser typically redirects at least a portion of the airflow (from the engine fan and/or core exhaust) forward and radially outward, to help decelerate the aircraft.
Various thrust reverser designs are commonly known, and the particular design utilized depends, at least in part, on the engine manufacturer, the engine configuration, and the propulsion technology being used. Thrust reverser designs used most prominently with turbofan engines fall into two general categories: (1) fan flow thrust reversers, and (2) mixed flow thrust reversers. Fan flow thrust reversers typically wrap circumferentially around the engine core and affect only the airflow discharged from the engine fan. Whereas, mixed flow thrust reversers typically reside aft of the engine core and affect both the fan airflow and the airflow discharged from the engine core (core airflow).
Typically, deployment of the thrust reverser means translating aft one or more sleeves or cowls (“transcowls”) thereby creating a circumferential aperture and exposing a plurality of rows and columns of cascade vanes disposed therein. Some thrust reversers use a blocking mechanism, such as two or more pivoting doors that simultaneously rotate, to block the forward thrust flow path as the transcowl translates aft. The blocking mechanism redirects engine airflow, generally forcing it to discharge through the aforementioned plurality of cascade vanes disposed within the aperture. The number and placement of the cascade vanes is generally application specific and related to aiding in the deceleration of the aircraft.
While thrust reversers utilizing a plurality of cascade vanes have satisfied many aircraft design demands until now, emerging aircraft designs continue to drive a demand for thrust reversers with reduced weight, and reduced manufacturing cost. Hence, there is a need for a thrust reverser design capable of meeting performance requirements while reducing aircraft weight and cost of ownership. The provided thrust reverser system meets this need.